I Keep It To Myself
by The Kirei Rocket
Summary: A song-fic! (what's up with me and song-fics?) It's Sorashiro (Is that what you'd call it?). This is what being sick, not getting much sleep, and having to sit through a bunch of classes then going to gym will do to you. Got the idea in Spanish class... I


A/N: I've never written a Sorashiro before! In fact, I've never even SEEN one before. A lot of people are gonna hate me for this. I scare myself...   


**I Keep It To Myself**   
****   


Sora cried. (A/N: Hey, what's up with me and making Sora cry all the time? *shrugs* oh well...) She was so confused. Here she was, a girl of only 13, and she felt all these strange feelings. She knew it had to be love, since she'd never felt like this before. But the reason she was so confused was who made her feel like this. It wasn't some kid in her homeroom she thought was cute, it wasn't some older kid she'd seen practicing football while she was at tennis practice, it wasn't even Taichi Kamiya, who she'd known practically since the day she was born. It was the short kid hidden behind his laptop. And it wasn't an 'over time' thing either. She'd just looked at him one day... and *BOOM!* She figured this was going to be one miserable summer. They'd already been out a month and she hadn't hardly stepped foot out of the house.   
  


_~I looked at you a thousand times_

_This time when I looked at you_

_There was somethin' new_

_How could I be so blind_

_We shared our secrets in the dark_

_And though we were only friends_

_I don't know when the feeling changed within my heart~_   
  


She knew she had to tell somebody, but she didn't know who wouldn't make fun of her, tell other people, or get mad at her. Her mother was out of the question, she'd probably think there was something wrong with it. Mimi? Heck no, she's had a crush on him for years. Jyou? Maybe. He's an alright listener, but I'm sure he's taking some test and is too busy to worry about some girl's problems. Hikari or Takeru? Possibly. Taichi? He'd be sure to listen, wouldn't he? What about Yamato? He'd listen too.   
  


_~Baby_

_Ooh, I keep it to myself baby_

_Ooh, I'm fallin in love with you_

_Ooh, The harder it gets cause_

_You don't know the love I'm feelin'_

_Ooh, I keep it to myself baby_

_Ooh, I'm fallin in love with you_

_Ooh, I don't wanna push you away_

_Cause no one makes me feel like you do~_   
  


No. She couldn't tell anybody. She'd NEVER tell anybody. Some day, she'd fall in love with someone else, right? She liked him, of course, but she'd never thought it was more than a friendship. He was the smart computer geek (A/N: Nuh-uh!!! I like Izzy... Oh well, it fits with the story...), and she was the energetic tomboy. But she couldn't close her eyes or pass a minute without thinking of him.   
  


_~I dream of you all through night_

_Holding you tenderly right here with me_

_Wrapped in my arms so tight_

_But when I start to tell you how I feel_

_You tell me 'bout someone new whose right for you_

_If you only knew my loves for real~_   
  


She wondered if this was abnormal. She was older than him, right? Was there something wrong with that? Sora looked out her window. It was a perfectly perfect summer day. She saw Taichi, Hikari, Takeru, and some weird kid with goggles like Taichi's on his head on the sidewalk in front of her apartment. She hoped they weren't coming up here. Then she heard a knock on her bedroom door. She slowly got up to open it, only to see Yamato standing there. "You're mom told me you were in you're room..." he said, "But what's wrong? You look like you've been crying." 

_~Baby_

_Ooh, I keep it to myself baby_

_Ooh, I'm fallin in love with you_

_Ooh, The harder it gets cause_

_You don't know the love I'm feelin'_

_Ooh, I keep it to myself baby_

_Ooh, I'm fallin in love with you_

_Ooh, I don't wanna push you away_

_Cause no one makes me feel like you do~_   
  


"I... I can't tell you. But what's everybody doing?" she asked. "We were just going to play basketball and wondered if you wanted to play. And it's okay, you don't have to tell me." Basketball? Cool! But... was -he- going to be playing? "Hey, who's all playing?" Sora asked. "The Digidestined, minus Jyou who's sitting and watching, and plus this kid in Hikari's class named Daisuke. He's a strange kid, but whatever." 'Oh great,' Sora thought, 'Koushiro's playing... I suppose I could try and play.' "Alright," she said. Yamato let out a loud, "Yes!" And they started down to the park with the other four waiting outside.   
  


_~I'm wonderin' if you feel the same way I do_

_Then we both could be together forever_

_Why do I hide all my feelings inside_

_If I know your the only one for me_

_The deeper that it gets_

_The harder that I fall, fall baby~_   
  


While assembling thier teams, Sora caught Koushiro's eye. He smiled and came over by her. "Hey Sora! I haven't talked to you all summer!" he exclaimed. "Yeah. It's good to see ya." Then Mimi called him to her team. Sora watched him wave and go over by her. Next she was picked by Takeru's team. Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad summer after all.   
  


_~Baby_

_Ooh, I keep it to myself baby_

_Ooh, I'm fallin in love with you_

_Ooh, The harder it gets cause_

_You don't know the love I'm feelin'_

_Ooh, I keep it to myself baby_

_Ooh, I'm fallin in love with you_

_Ooh, I don't wanna push you away_

_Cause no one makes me feel like you do~_


End file.
